Wanna make a bet?
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Emily's past come back to haunt her when her mother's ex is in town. In his mind, it's Emily's time to pay...and who knew Emily had a little sister? don't like dont read  R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Clay, what are you doing here?"

"I came to finish what I started Emily."

Emily's eyes widened and she back up to get away, only hitting her back against the wall. Clay stalked forward, placing her against his body and the wall. He leaned his head against hers, his breath making her cringe. She looked up into his eyes, the furry floating in the blue seas. As he whispered his next words, his voice was ridged and stinking of alcohol, making her whole body freeze.

"Now it's time for some fun."


	2. Trouble Rises

Morgan and Reid were at their desks, talking about their loved ones. But most importantly, their mothers.

It's Mother's Day, and the BAU had been called in to work that day, a Saturday. Everyone was upset, but trudged to their desks and offices immediately.

Hotch was in his office, looking down into the bullpen. Derek and Spencer seemed to be having an intimate discussion, while JJ walked through the glass doors with Garcia. Rossi was already sitting in the conference room, drinking his coffee and looking over the file. The only member not there… Emily Prentiss.

He had called a couple times and left a few messages. She was never late to work, always had, perfect attendance, if you will. It had been two hours since they were called in, and he was starting to get worried.

Hotch walked out of his office and towards the conference room, followed by the other members of the team. They all took their respective seats, while JJ and Hotch stood in front of the TV.

"Ok," JJ began, "Fourteen woman in and around Virginia state have been brutally murdered. All mid to late thirties, brown hair, brown eyes, and surprisingly pale skin."

Something in Hotch's stomach knotted. He looked closer at the file.

"First victim," JJ had the first body pop onto the screen, "Julie Summers. She was 37 years old. Her boyfriend, Dylan Turby, and three year old son, Bobby found her in their pool two weeks ago. Her hair was cut just below her shoulders, and a tattoo was printed onto her thigh. According to Dylan, it's never been there before she was found dead. We ran a rape kit two days ago."

Derek slouched forward. "And?"

JJ sighed and brought up another picture on the screen, one of a written report. "She was bit on the inside of her legs. Semen was found on her, well womanhood. Also, her ovaries had been precisely removed, but there were no signs of any scarring hear, or around that area of her body."

Garcia sat in her chair, eyes locked on her computer screen. JJ knelt by her and shook her lightly. "Pen, you ok?" Garcia sucked in a breath of air and turned her computer screen to the team. When she got her voice back, it was hoarse, and full of fear. "These women looked just like my dark haired beauty."

Everyone's eyes in the room went wide. Just as Hotch was about to order everyone onto the jet, the phone rang. Morgan put it on speaker. "Hell, BAU, Agent Derek Morgan speaking."

"Agent Morgan, nice to hear your voice."

The team looked at each other with fear stricken eyes. Hotch stepped forward.

"Who is this?"

"Who's asking."

"Unit Chief SSA Aaron Hotchner."

There was a laugh at the other end. "My, my Agent Hotchner. You sound very macho. Nice to finally talk to you."

"What do you want?"

The grin was heard in his voice. "I have something that I know you'll all want. Jennifer Jeraue, you are about to receive an email. I suggest you open it. As for the rest of you, the rules will come to follow."

The line went dead.

Before Hotch could say a word, there was a noise from the TV screen. "You've Got Mail."

JJ opened the email and found a link. As she clicked on the link, gasps were heard around the room.

They were photos. Not just any photos, but photos of their beloved Emily Prentiss.

Her hands were bound to a door, her mouth taped. Her feet were bare, her skirt ripped and her sweater torn, right down the middle. There was a bruise on her cheek, and a cut on her left forearm. Her back was pressed against the wall, her legs lying lazily on the floor. The fear was shown in her eyes.

Everyone just stared. Garcia ran out, sobbing, with Morgan close behind to comfort her. JJ and Hotch took their seats, not trusting their legs to hold them. Rossi's mouth hung open, a tear falling from his eye. The sound of Reid's hysterical voice brought them all back.

"There's a message."

JJ scrolled down to see a photo of a torn piece of paper. It was crumpled and had blood stained on the edges. The words on the paper broke them all. Hotch for one, would not give in.

_Let the games begin, Agents._


	3. WTF?

The team was working on the Emily's captor's profile when the suspected noise sounded.

"You've Got Mail."

The team looked up, wide eyed, at the TV. JJ took the remote and opened the email.

_Hello Agents. Beautiful day, isn't it? I have some games I want to play. First, before we I give the rules, Emily has a message for you all. She said, once I took the tape away from her mouth, to please help her. Oh, before I forget, she had all individual messages. Jennifer Jeraue and Penelope Garcia, I know your worried, but please don't be. Spencer Reid, you're my little brother. We carry the same traits, not in the brain that is. Whatever he says, I want you, and know you can, solve the riddles. Derek Morgan, my big brother, I need you to come and find me. I love you all so much. Hotch and Rossi, please hurry._

_She said my name a couple of times, but I think you all can figure that out soon, right? Or are you too scared to think straight? I know she is._

_Here are the rules to my first game, Agents._

_1) Speak clearly_

_2) Don't be scared, lovelies_

_And 3) You give any signs to Little Emily, her throat will be slit, and her body will be found on the sidewalk below us. Got it?_

_Click the link below and there will be a Broadcast Button. Press the button and we will be on a live video chat. Ms. Garcia, you try and trace this call, you will be gone along with Emily. Alright?_

_Time to play everyone._


	4. Distrubing

Hotch looked at everyone in the room. Garcia was holding onto Morgan. Reid stared at the TV while Rossi's face was in disbelief. JJ's tears crept into her eyes, but were gently forced back. Hotch took the remote from JJ's hand, her smile was thanks enough. He scrolled to the bottom of the message and clicked the link. A new page appeared. There was a button in the middle of the page. It read one word.

"Broadcast"

Hotch looked at everyone, and they all nodded their heads. He clicked the button an a man appeared before them.

"Hello Agents. Nice to finally see you all."

Rossi's eyes began to fill with anger, as did Hotch's.

"Where's Emily?" Hotch asked.

The man was on the chubby side. His face was full of his tiny freckles, his chin bristled with tiny stubble. His blue eyes were big and dilated. The smug grin on his face showed narcissism; his decayed teeth shown.

"Agent Hotchner, my name is Clay. I guess you'll be wanting a little background on how me and Emily know each other. I met Emily when she was just a tiny seven year old. Her beautiful brown locks were always cascading around her shoulders. The cutest little girl you could ever met."

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"Oh, Derek Morgan, you'll have to be patient. You know my rules. If you don't follow them, Little Emily will die. Then I will hunt each one of you down, and bludgeon you all with a hammer. Understood?"

Everyone in the room went quiet, and Clay's smile reappeared. "Good. Now, my first game. Hide and Seek." The faces of the team were befuddled, so Clay continued. "I will give you exactly two riddles. Dr. Reid, as Emily said, figure them out, and she will be saved… for the time being. Right now," he looked around the room he was in. "I am in her bedroom. If you look behind me, you'll see her bloody bed sheets." His grin widened. "Turns out it's her time of the month. But, it was fun. And messy."

Hotch, Derek and Rossi's faces, all filled with anger, stared at the man on the screen with disgust. JJ and Garcia were on the verge of tears, and Reid's have already arrived.

"Get on with it."

"Well, Miss. Jeraue, quite an attitude. But, as you wish. The riddles, when you solve them, will take me to a certain room or space in her house. Emily, is the prize. But, if you don't find her, if the clues lead somewhere else, there will be a consolation prize. Two actually." The faces in the room went blank. Clay continued. "First riddle, and I will wait here until you figure it out, is quite simple. If a yellow house has yellow bricks, a red house has red bricks, and a blue house has blue bricks, what color bricks does the greenhouse have?"

Morgan was the first to answer. He jumped out of his seat triumphantly.

"A greenhouse has no colored bricks. A greenhouse is glass."

The team turned their heads to Clay, who was clapping his hands together. "Well done Agent Morgan. Well done. Now, the room with the most glass in Emily's house is, what?"

This time, Hotch was the one to speak. "The living room."

Clay smiled and picked up the camera. He walked down her staircase and was then standing in the middle of the living room. "One more Agents. The ground is white, the air is white, and the sky is white. The hunters spotted the bear, what color was it?"

This one took some thinking.

Reid's gears were turning in his brain. Morgan was whispering with Garcia, arguing with one another on what the answer could be. Rossi and JJ were still stunned, not knowing what to say, both feeling helpless. Hotch looked Clay in the eye.

"White."

Clay's smiled appeared again. "And why is that Agent Hotchner?"

"The air, ground and sky were white. Has to be somewhere cold. The only bears that can survive the cold - polar bears."

"And Agent Hotchner, what is the whitest, or coldest spot in Emily's house?"

"The dining room."

Clay walked into the next room and turned the camera.

There was a woman revealed. Light green eyes, light brown hair and pale skin.

It was not Emily.

The girl was strapped onto the dining room table. Her hair and body was blood covered. She was in a pair of shorts and a bra. Her mouth was taped and her eyes were blurred with tears. She tried to scream, but the tape muffled her noises. She was roughly fifteen years old.

"Agents, meet Jasmine Prentiss. Emily's baby sister, and your consolation prize."

The team's eyes widened, Garcia's gasps the only sound made.

"Why isn't Emily there?"

"Oh Agent Morgan, you know she is here, just not in the room. You can blame Agent Hotchner for your loss."

As Clay moved closer to the girl, he flipped open an army knife.

"Clay! How an I be wrong! I've been to Emily's house many times and that's the room! I KNOW IT! That room is painted white, the only white room in the house. AND, IT'S ALWAYS FREEZING BECAUSE SHE HATES EATTING IN THE HEAT!"

Clay sat beside Jasmine on the table and stroked her hair, earning more tears from her. "Agent Hotchner, manners. You don't want to make a bad impression on Jasmine, do you? She does have a little resemblance to her older sister, but not the closest. Her hair is too light, her eyes aren't as dark and passionate, and her nose isn't as beautiful. She has too many freckles, and she is a tiny bit aggressive. Emily, on the other hand, was somewhat willing, all to save her baby sister's life. I guess that's not going to happen now right?"

"You touch her and you're dead Clay!"

"Oh my, Miss. Jeraue, what an attitude. Besides, "he turned his attention to the girl and smiled wickedly. "She's practically already dead."

"No!"

The scream came from somewhere inside the house. The team's eyes widened. "Emily?"

Clay set the camera down and they had a perfect view of the living room and part of the kitchen. Emily was standing next to the end table in her living room. Her hair was all over the place, her hands were bound behind her back, and she was only in her bra and underwear. Clay advanced toward her and grabbed her hair. They made their way over to the table and he pushed Emily down into a corner. He once again picked up the camera, but was no longer showing his face. He turned the camera to face the Prentiss sisters. Emily was huddled in the corner, and Jasmine was doing everything to get away.

"Oh Little Emily, all you had to do was be quiet. Jasmine will now suffer for your misbehaving." He inched closer to Jasmine, knife in hand. "Stop it! Please Clay, don't hurt my sister! Please! I'll do anything you want, please!"

"Why do you want her so badly!"

The tears were clear in Emily's eyes. "She's my baby sister. My family is full of politics and nothing was ever fun when I was a kid. Especially what you did to me. But, when Jasmine was born, I had the chance to pull her out of that. I adopted her from my mother, who wanted nothing to do with her. Other than our looks, we are so alike. I love her, Clay."

There was a short pause, the next words were hoarse in her throat.

"If you love me you'll let her go."


	5. Completely Out of Line

Hotch and the team all gasp and their eyes widen at their teammates last comment. They saw Clay set the camera on a shelf, capturing the Prentiss sisters, and Clay.

Clay was now kneeling down in front of Emily, his hand in her hair. The strange thing was… she wasn't backing away.

"Emily," his voice was still deep and raspy, but you could tell his emotions had changed. "You know I love you. I've shown it, but you know you left me no choice."

"Clayton, I do understand that. But you scarred me. What you did to me when I was a little girl ruined my life and you know it. I never wanted to see you again. You took away my life. But now that we're back together, I've realized how much I've missed you."

Clay smiled and kissed her hair. He was so excited, but the team could see right through her. She was only protecting Jasmine. Her words came out tangled and hoarse when she had said them, but Clay hadn't seemed to notice.

"Emily, my sweet Emily, I am sorry for what I've done." He than brought her face close to his and captured her lips. The team could see her resisting, a tear dripping down her cheek. When Clay broke the kiss, he began to move his hands around her chest area. "Clay, please, not now."

Clay's eyes immediately darkened. "And why not?"

Emily's eyes quickly shot to Jasmine and then back to Clay. Clay then stood up and grabbed a scarf from beside the table. He quickly wrapped it around Jasmine's eyes and stalked back over to Emily. He pulled Emily up and kissed her again. She gently backed away and he back slammed against the wall. "Please just let her go."

Clay smiled wickedly and shook his head. "Oh no. I'm not done with her yet, and neither am I near done with you."

Emily squirmed against his body and made a quick glance at the camera.

"Clay, can we go nice, and slow this time? Your always too fast. It hurt me."

With that comment Garcia ran out of the room crying, Morgan quickly following her steps. Reid was crying silently, and Rossi was facing the wall, hands over his face. Hotch and JJ just stared, furry in both their eyes.

Clay smiled wickedly, for what seemed to be the hundredth time in those mere minutes. "Of course, my sweet." He reached around Emily and began to unfasten the rope that bound her hands. The team saw the rope drop to the floor. Emily grabbed his arms fiercely and kissed him.

The whole team was shocked at her action, but understood completely.

Clay and Emily began groping each other. He shoved her against the wall, his tongue was probing into her mouth. She gently pushed him away again, another tear falling down her cheek. "Maybe you could go put some music on Clay." He smiled and went into the living room. Emily hurried over to her sister, untied her. And ripped the tape off her mouth. When she was in a sitting position, she got the blindfold off on her own and began to cry. Emily quickly took Jasmine into her arms and tried to quiet her down.

"It's ok Jazz. Calm down, you have to be quiet."

They heard their captor rummaging through her stack of CD's in her DVD cabinet. "Emily! Any particular song?"

Emily turned her head and quietly sobbed. "No. Whichever one you want… honey."

They heard the quiet laugh from Clay, and the Prentiss girls began to cry in each other's arms. "Jazz, you have to be quiet and hide out of his line of sight. I'm going to be with him in the living room, I'm going to do my best to face him away from the door. Please, honey, I want you to run out the door, but as quietly as you can. And I beg you, don't look at what will be going on with us."

Jasmine shook her head violently and held onto her sister for dear life. "No, Em, I'm not leaving you."

Emily's eyes blurred with tears and she pulled back to see her sister's face. "Jazz, you know you can't stay here. It's not safe, look at what he's already done."

"I don't care Emily. You're my sister, I can't leave you. I love you too much."

Emily's tears quietly flowed, and she took her sister back into her arms. "I love you too."

They heard soft music coming from the living room, and Emily peeked into the living room. Clay made himself comfortable on the couch, his pants already unzipped. "Emily, get in here!"

Emily got Jasmine off the table and pushed her into the corner. "Honey, keep quiet and stay here. When you begin to hear… noises, I want you to make the run and get help. Ok?"

Jasmine nodded and kissed her sister on the cheek. Emily stood up and took the video camera, knowing Clay would want it in there. "Coming Clay. You want the camera right?" The deep chuckle echoed through the apartment. "Memories my darling. Memories."

Emily slowly made her way into the living room and tried to act as calm as possible. "Where do you want this baby?"

He smiled and leaned back into the couch. "The end table. It's a good view."

She set it down on the end table and then straddled his lap. Her face was far from his, but he pulled her closer. Their faces were now only millimeters apart. Her eyes widened and breath hitched. "This good?"

His face broke into a grin and kissed her roughly. "Great."

Their lips were latched to each other long enough for Jasmine to slip into the kitchen. Her t-shirt was now on, her purse slung over her shoulder. She was quietly making her way for the door when Emily broke apart from Clay. She saw her sister opening the door, so she made her move. She quickly slipped off her panties and settled down onto his throbbing manhood. Her moan was loud enough to cover the sound of the closing door. Clay tugged at her bra and let the cups fall below the breasts. His mouth latched onto one of her nipples, and she moaned again for him. Her hands went through his hair, slightly pulling to arouse him, while her face, instead of being full of lust and passion, it was of fear and sorrow.

By that time, Reid had walked out of the room with Rossi; both couldn't bare the suffering. JJ and Hotch were now the only ones in the conference room; Hotch holding a sobbing JJ, his eyes also holding tears, that he truly refused to let flow.

They would get her. He knew it. What he didn't know… would they be on time?


	6. A Sister's Love Speaks Many Words

In the middle of Clay and Emily's intercourse, Clay had turned to the camera to see that Emily's friends weren't gone, but weren't looking. He had ordered them to keep the camera on, but he let them look away. Emily was now laying on the couch, half covered by the blanket that usually hung over the back of the couch, and her eyes were full of tears. She stared up at the ceiling, while Clay slept on her chest. His breathing had finally evened out, and his drool dressed her left breast. She knew she couldn't make a sound or Clay would wake, he would realize Jasmine was gone… and she didn't even want to think of what would happen then. She kept running her fingers through his hair to keep him asleep. She looked at the camera to see Hotch holding JJ in his arms. His eyes were averted; she saw a tear running down his cheek.

"Hotch."

Hotch's eyes went up to the TV to see Emily's eyes turned towards the camera. JJ also lifted her head; tears cascading down her cheeks. "Em!"

Clay moved against her body. She quickly shushed him, and his body went limp. She turned her eyes back to the camera and whispered. "I have to be quiet. If he wakes up and sees that Jasmine is gone, he'll beat me. I told Jasmine about the BAU and she knows where it is, and if I know her, she'll be there soon."

"How would she make it here?"

"Subway or taxi probably. She hates busses, and she can't drive yet."

And, as if she had heard the conversation, Jasmine came racing into the conference room. Her hair was now neatly brushed, but her shirt had a tear. She grabbed Hotch by the shoulders and turned him to her. "Hi. I'm Jasmine Prentiss, Emily's sister. You're her boss right?" He nodded and she continued. "Clay's full name is Clayton Turner. He worked for our mother since Emily was born. When I was born, he was fired, for, well reasons I don't think I'm allowed to say. Anyway, he has no security on the apartment and he's asleep. If you head over now, run down the door, you can get him away before he hurts my sister again."

With that, Hotch turned to the TV and shot Emily a reassuring smile. He turned off the TV, and ran to the bullpen, followed by JJ and Jasmine.

"Derek, Reid, go get Garcia." He turned to Rossi's office. "Dave!"

Dave quickly came out of his office, his eyes were red and puffy.

"Dave, we're on our way to Prentiss'. We've got a plan."

They all were about to head out of the bullpen when they realized Jasmine was following right behind them. Hotch turned to Jasmine, seeing determination written over her face. "Jasmine, you can't come with us."

"Like hell I can't come!"

"Jasmine, if he sees you, he might go haywire."

"I can help, Agent Hotchner."

"Jasmine, he'll hurt your sister, and possibly you too."

"He's already hurt me! He raped me twice, and beat me! He's done even more hell to my sister! I want to help. So you either let me go, or I'll go against your orders and run there myself, right now."

Hotch sighed and looked at JJ, than back at Jasmine.

"You really do follow right after your sister."

"I'm taking that as a compliment right now. Now move!"

With Jasmine's order, the team ran out of the bullpen, in search of their beloved Emily Prentiss.


	7. Poor Jazz

The whole team scrambled into one SUV, making everyone whine as they were squished together in the backseat. Reid and JJ were in the middle of Rossi and Garcia, while Hotch was driving and Morgan was in the passenger seat, Jasmine on his lap.

"Jasmine, what exactly has he done?"

"To who Agent Morgan? Me or Emily?"

"You first, if your up to sharing. But let me warn you, you will have to give a recollection during a meeting with your sister and the director, since your sister is in the Bureau and this is now a federal case."

Jasmine let out a deep sigh. "Well, I was in my room when I heard Emily scream in the kitchen. I ran downstairs and our mother's ex officer was there. He had Emily pinned to the wall. I managed to pull him off and he fell to the floor. I took Emily's hand and we ran up the stairs and we hid in Emily's room. We locked the door and began pushing the dresser in front of it when he barged through it. Emily threw me into the corner and tried to fight him off, but she couldn't. He tied her up and lifted me onto the bed. I kicked him in… well a place you don't want to be kicked. He went down a little, and I rolled out from under him, but he grabbed my wrist and covered my mouth. Emily began to yell when he pulled down my pants, but he wouldn't stop."

Hotch and Derek heard the sadness in her voice, and the crack at the end of her story.

"Jasmine, you don't have to go on."

Jasmine nodded her head and looked out the window as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hotch," Reid squeaked from the back, trying to push JJ into her spot. "Why couldn't we just go sooner? Before we pressed the Broadcast button, because after that, he had his eyes on us."

"We couldn't Reid. We didn't know where she was before."

"Also, there are cameras all over the house," Jasmine piped up. "There's also one on the front door, so if he saw you outside, he would of strangled us both."

"How do you know that Jasmine?"

"Easy. The whole time he was, doing things, to Emily and I, he was dominant and compulsive. The sex wasn't even what got him off. It was seeing us struggle. He didn't care how many times we'd do it with him, just to keep the other safe. All that mattered was that we suffered, and we showed fear. He would of killed us anyway, but a shooting isn't as exciting or arousing to him, and a stabbing would have made us bleed out badly, so we wouldn't be alive long enough for his liking. Also, if he smothered us, he wouldn't be able to see our faces as we began to lose air and died. He's a narcissist who loves to watch his creations, and to see our faces while we died would have given him the biggest amount of pleasure."

Everyone in the car stared at her in awe, even Hotch, making him swerve slightly. "Jasmine, you just profiled your captor."

Jasmine stared at Morgan in confusion. "Yeah, so?"

"Well, your fifteen, most teenagers don't know how to do that."

"Well, I had a stalker when I lived in San Francisco with my mother, so I read a bunch of books on profiling, one written by David Rossi."

Dave smiled from the backseat. "I do write very good books."

Hotch turned into Emily's apartment building lot, and everyone jumped out of the car.

Hotch hurried over to Jasmine and handed her a 22. "Agent Hotchner, I'm not certified."

"No one needs to know, I know, this is against the law, but your sister is inside, and you want to help her."

Jasmine took the bullets from Hotch's hand, put them in the gun and took of the safety like a pro.

"Have you handled a gun before, Jasmine?"

Jasmine looked at the surprise on his face and patted his arm with a smirk. "No time for that, lets go."

The team ran up the eleven flights of stairs to Emily's floor. They made their way down the hallway to Emily's door to hear a deep moaning sound coming from inside. Hotch's hand went to the doorknob, and found it was open. He pushed the door open slightly so he could peek inside. What he saw didn't please him.

"GO, GO GO!"


	8. End of The Line

Clay slowly awoke to find himself on top of a sleeping Emily Prentiss. He smiled to himself and stood, zipping up his pants. He quietly made his way to the dinning room.

As he entered the doorway, everything was quiet. Since the music had stopped, all he could hear was the even breathing of his partner on the couch, and the clock, up above the television set, ticking, ticking ticking…

He looked around the dining room. He scanned it at least fifteen times. He looked under the table, behind the shelf's, in all four corners… he found no Jasmine Saveria Prentiss.

He angrily made his way back to the living room and pulled Emily off the couch. She landed on the floor with a thud and immediately woke up. Her hand went to her head, trying to fight off the blinding pain.

Clay knelt down and grabbed her arm. He roughly pulled her in front of the stairwell, picked her up and slammed her against the wall. "Where is she!"

Emily's eyes were wide with fear. "Who?"

"Don't 'who' me you bitch! Where is your sister!"

Emily let her grim smile slip out. "Gone. They're coming to get you Clayton, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Oh really?"

His hands went around her neck and he stepped back, just out of her reach.

"You think you can strangle me and run? You're a cold hearted man who will NEVER get away! You've done so many bad things, just to get to me. Do you even remember what you did to those women? You stabbed each woman in the stomach fourteen times and you watched them bleed out. But that didn't give you satisfaction, did it? No, not one ounce of it. Strangling is the best way, right? You get to see my face as the life drains out of me? Is that what you think will happen?"

With each word, Clay became more infuriated, and he tightened his grip. Soon enough, just as she ended, he squeezed his hardest, earning a strangled whimper from her. He lifted her off the ground, just a tad, just enough for her feet to come up, off the floor.

She felt weightless as the stars flowed around in her sight. He feet kicked, trying to knock her captor in the knee… anywhere where he would weaken. But it was no use. Her hands were on her throat, clawing at his hands, trying to peel him off. He came closer, and his breath was on her face.

"I though I loved you."

Emily's eyes closed and her heart beat went down. Her feet stopped kicking and he hands fell to her sides.

Clay grabbed her before she dropped, and set her down on the ground. He tried frantically to find a pulse. "Emily! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

He shook her and shook her, but nothing happened. He heard the door open and turned to see Emily's team charging at him, screaming.

"GO, GO, GO!"


	9. Having Pride

The team, including Garcia and Jasmine, burst into Emily's apartment to see Emily laying naked on the ground and Clay desperately trying to wake her up. Hotch pulled Clay off of her and threw him against the wall. "What did you do to her!"

Clay's tear-filled eyes turned to a wicked, dark blue. "I killed her. I don't think I regret it anymore."

"Agent Hotchner, back away."

Hotch turned to Jasmine who was standing behind him and pointing a gun in Clay's direction. Hotch took a small step back and Jasmine stepped forward, while Morgan and Rossi were keeping an eye on him, and Reid was checking for a pulse on Emily.

"Oh Jasmine, Emily's beautiful little-"

"Shut up Clay!"

"Still feisty. I like it."

Jasmine's green eyes focused on his forehead as she spoke. Her face had the famous Aaron Hotchner glare. How did she know that?

"You tried to kill my sister. You murdered fourteen woman just to get to her, putting them all through pain and suffering. You're a pathetic bastard and you're going to rot in hell!"

Reid's frantic voice took them all back to reality. "She's got a pulse!"

"Reid go get the paramedic!"

Reid and Garcia ran out the door, following Morgan's orders. Clay's eyes were dark as he looked at Rossi breathing air into Emily's mouth. "She's suppose to be dead!"

Before he stepped forward, Jasmine stepped in front of him again, her gun pointed straight at him. "You move, you die Clay."

Clay smirked and scratched his head. "I should of killed you first. Would have been so much easier. I guess I have a chance to get rid of both Prentiss' now."

He charged at Jasmine and a shot rang out of her gun. It hit him right between the eyes, and he fell onto the floor.

Dead.


	10. News

Emily was sitting up in her hospital bed, scowling at the nurse who had just came in. Her name was Susan and Emily hated her the moment she saw her. She was in her early twenties, and she was perky… too perky.

Susan had came in to check the monitors that were attached to Emily's chest. She was bombarding Emily with questions like 'how are you feeling this morning?' or 'do you feel different from yesterday?' and even 'you seem very stressed. You know it's a scientific fact that sex is a stress reliever.'

Emily was about ready to punch her nurse in the face, and it showed in her eyes. Susan turned to Emily and smiled. "Well, you're all set for today. Call if you need anything Emily."

Emily watched as Susan walked out of the room. She let a smile cross her face when she saw, through her window, Susan ran into a doctor with a tray of clean scalpels.

Twenty minutes later, Hotch ran through the hospital entrance with Morgan and Jasmine at his side.

They stopped at the front desk and waved, since all out of breath, to the nurse.

"Well hello my name is Catherine. How can I help you?"

Jasmine suppressed a laugh while sharing a smile with the two other agents. Hotch's smile faded when he turned back to the nurse.

"My co-worker Emily Prentiss was brought in here an hour ago. What room is she in?"

Catherine's hearty grin was still displayed across her face as she quickly opened a folder, then closed it.

"I'm so sorry sir."

Everyone's faces dropped. "What happened?"

"Oh! Oh no little girl, she's just in recovery."

All three let out a breath and looked down the hallway. They started down the hallway, only to be stopped by the two perky nurses. Catherine and Susan.

"We need to see Emily Prentiss."

Susan and Catherine both shook their heads. "I'm so sorry sir. You're not allowed to see her."

Jasmine went wide eyed. "Why not?"

Susan put her hands on Jasmine's shoulders and smiled. "Little girl-"

"Do I look little to you?"

Susan nodded. "You do. Anyway-"

"My NAME is Jasmine Prentiss. NOT little girl. Get it?"

Susan's smile was turned down a tad, but still big enough to irritate the young Prentiss. "Of course Jasmine. Now, why would you like to see Emily?"

Both Morgan and Hotch gave her the "why do you think?" look, while Jasmine just glared. "She was strangled and brought in an hour ago."

"And?"

Jasmine was ready to punch this woman in the face.

"AND I WANT TO SEE MY OWN FUCKING SISTER YOU DUMBASS BITCH!"

Susan stayed composed at the yelling, while Catherine, Hotch and Morgan were a little taken back.

"I don't think you should."

"I will go down into recovery right now."

"I don't think you will."

"You wanna make that bet?"

Morgan began to pull Jasmine away as she inched toward Susan with hands fisted at her side. Hotch stood in front of the two smiling nurses and began to whisper. They immediately backed up and Jasmine, Morgan and Hotch went sprinting down the hall.

They stopped short at a window to see Emily arguing, quite loudly by the looks of it, with a doctor. They rushed in causing Emily and the doctor to look at them. Emily smiled.

Jasmine made her way over to Emily and hugged her. The doctor walked over to Hotch and Morgan while the sisters smiled and talked to one another.

"My name is Doctor Reese and I did Emily's surgery."

Morgan nodded but Hotch spoke up. "Ok. So how is she?"

"She's stable, as you can see. And we're keeping her for a week. In a half hour we're running a rape kit to make sure she has no aids and isn't pregnant."

Hotch's face paled. Morgan nodded and the doctor turned to the Prentiss sisters. "Are you Jasmine?"

Jasmine and Emily both turned to the doctor and nodded. Emily tightened her grip on Jasmine's hands.

"Jasmine, we're going to have to run a rape kit on you. Alright?"

Jasmine slowly nodded and turned to Emily who's eyes were wide. "Em, I'll be fine." She turned back to the doctor. "After the test, can I stay in here with Emily."

"We'll have to keep you overnight."

"I know, and there's a bed right next to Emily's."

The doctor nodded and motioned for Jasmine to follow him out of the room. Jasmine got up and squeezed Emily's hand. "I'll be fine. He didn't do anything that bad. There's nothing that could happen." Jasmine bent down and kissed Emily's forehead.

Two hours later, Jasmine lay in the bed beside Emily, asleep. Emily had been staring at her with teary eyes for the past half hour. She slowly turned her head to face Morgan and Hotch, who had been sitting by her side. Morgan was holding her hand.

"It's going to be ok, Princess."

She smiled and took a quick glance at Hotch, who was just staring at her. He forced a small smile, than looked at Jasmine. The doctor came in with a clipboard in hand.

"Emily, we have your test, along with Jasmine's."

Emily nodded and sat up straight.

"Well, Jasmine is alright. She has no STD's, and she's not pregnant. Nothing was torn, but considering where we found the semen from Clayton Turner, this was the first time she's had intercourse."

"Rape," Emily corrected. "It wasn't intercourse. It wasn't consensual, and I'm not happy this is her first time. Don't you, by ANY means, call it intercourse."

Morgan rubbed her arm and Hotch sat down beside her head. He grabbed her hand and she weakly smiled at him, then turned back to the doctor.

"Emily, I do have some news for you."

Her eyes went wide. "What is it?"

"Well, you have no STD's and nothing was torn. You did have some internal bleeding from you're throat, so don't talk so much."

"So what's the news?"

"Well, I don't know if I should say congratulations or I'm sorry. But, you're pregnant."

Emily looked at Hotch and then Morgan, then back at the doctor. She shook her head, and sunk into her bed. "No, I can't be pregnant. No. No. Please, no. Oh my God, please."

Hotch scooped her up in his arms and held her as she cried and the doctor sadly left the room.


	11. A Percent

It was three days later when Emily was packing her things in the hospital. She heard the toilet flush and smiled as Jasmine walked through the door and back over to her bed.

"Hey Jazz, you ok?"

Jasmine nodded and sat on her suitcase. "Yup. I'm fine. What about you?"

Emily paused her actions and gave a watery smile to her sister. "I'm fine." Jasmine shook her head and jumped off her bag. She sat on her sisters bed. "Em, tell me something."

Emily nodded slightly as she zipped up her bag. Jasmine snapped her fingers, getting Emily's attention. Jasmine pointed to her face and smiled. "Look here, not the bag."

Emily smiled and sat down. "Alright. Shoot."

"Are you ok with being pregnant with your captor's baby?"

Emily just stared at her sister. Her eyes grew blurry from the tears. "You know, I'm not sure yet. You know how much I want a baby, but this," she put a hand on her stomach. "This is not the way to do it."

Before Jasmine could reply, Hotch and Morgan walked into the room. Both looked different then usual. Morgan was wearing a white button down shirt and black slacks, while Hotch was wearing a light blue button down shirt, his white slacks contrasting with his black shoes. Hotch sat down next to Emily while Morgan sat down next to Jasmine and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

They began talking about random things, and by the end of the conversation, Hotch and Emily's hands were brushing each other's on the bed. They looked at each other and smiled shyly, about to say something when the doctor came in.

"Emily."

All four turned to see the doctor with his clipboard in hand.

"Doc, don't you ever travel through the hospital without your clipboard?"

The doctor smiled. "Well I have some news for you. Jasmine, your fine to go back to work tomorrow-"

"You work?"

Jasmine smiled at Hotch and nodded. "I work in Counterintelligence, three floors below you guys."

Hotch's open mouth and Morgan's scoff made Jasmine and Emily laugh. They then turned back to the doctor who lightly cleared his throat. "Emily, I do have some news for you."

She nodded and felt Hotch's hand grasp hers.

"Well, when I told you the news about your pregnancy, we had four new baby scans and thirteen rape kits running in the same machine. There were very little mistakes made, but one woman got the wrong test."

"What are you saying?"

"Emily, I'm saying your not pregnant."

Emily let out a sigh and looked at her sister. She didn't know if she was upset or happy, but her sister always knew what to do. Both got up and embraced each other tightly.

Emily felt Morgan's and Hotch's hands on her back. When they broke apart, Emily looked at the doctor and nodded a thank you. "Is there anything else?"

The doctor nodded. "Well, Clayton Turner did penetrate, partially, through your womb. If you ever decide to get pregnant, it will be quite hard."

Emily's face dropped and she gave a small smile. "Ok, well it's not like I'm in a relationship anyway. But, just in case, what are the chances I could get pregnant?"

Hotch's heart broke when he heard the tears in her voice.

"Well, the chance you will get pregnant, added to your age, is probably, one in a million."

Emily didn't get a chance to respond before Jasmine spoke up.

"We want a percent doctor."

He nodded and looked as if he was doing the calculations in his head. "Well, I would say… probably less than two percent."


	12. Life Lines

Emily opened the door to the apartment she and Jasmine leased after they'd gotten out of the hospital. It was only a block away from the old one, but this one didn't have the bad memories. It was somewhere they could start over. Somewhere new.

Emily set her suitcase down next to the coat closet and shut the door after Jasmine walked in. Emily leaned against the door and watched as Jasmine slowly set her bag down and survied the living room. She wasn't used to it, but she knew she'd have to be. She slowly turned and saw Emily coming up behind her. "You ok?"

Jasmine nodded and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm ok. It's just… different."

Emily nodded and wrapped her arms around her sister. She laid a kiss on her head and began stroking her hair. "I know, and I'm sorry. But neither of us wanted to stay there, and this looked like the best place."

She felt her younger sister nod against her chest, and she slowly backed away. She kissed Jasmine's cheek before heading back to the door. "I'm gonna go downstairs and help the boys out. Morgan and Hotch might be ok, but Reid wont be able to lift anything."

Jasmine sent her sister a confused stare. "Aren't Garcia and JJ out there?"

"Do you think they'd help him?"

Jasmine shook her head as she smiled and began to tour the house. Emily sighed as she turned to the doorway. Her eyes landed on a picture that hung next to the door. It was a picture of her and Jasmine, both smushed in the middle of their older brothers, Johnny and Brian. They all were smiling, and laughing at the person holding the camera.

Emily placed a kiss to the picture before walking out the door.


End file.
